


不停地问（何度も闻きたい）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [3]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: “你，喜欢我吗？”
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816





	不停地问（何度も闻きたい）

【Before.】

下午五点二十分。

——刚好。

“赶上了……”

内海薰用仅剩的力气一把推开物理第十三研究室的门，接着，就像完全无力了般直扑到视野范围内能看见的干净地方，一股脑儿地趴到了刚刚才被收拾好的实验桌上，活像一块新鲜出炉软趴趴的糯米糍一样。

“你……”

汤川学看见她这举动霎时间睁大了眼，手上还拿着一杯冒着热气的咖啡，差点就要手滑摔到地上。

“你在干什么……”

内海气都没喘过来，闻声抬起头，却直接忽视了汤川的异样，反倒是带着几分幽怨的眼神盯着他：

“……我是赶过来的，借个地方歇一阵，呼呼……”

“……”

汤川没答她，也许是默许了她这有点无赖的行为，仅仅是从容地抬手将杯沿贴近了嘴，细细啜了口咖啡后，很快又回到原来的位置上，专注于自己亲手写上去的那一整面黑板的公式和理论，一言不发。

午后的阳光透过百叶窗帘的缝隙倾泻而入，一室金黄，在她的眼前勾勒出了他侧脸棱角分明甚是俊美的轮廓，竟让她有些看呆了。

“汤川老师……”

汤川显然没听到她这一声叫唤，正沉浸在自己的思考里。每当这个时候，内海就会有种对方突然进了火箭“biu”一声飞到太阳系外的太空一样的感觉。总而言之，他兴许已经去到了一个她完全不能理解的世界自娱自乐。

刚刚四处奔跑搜集完新案件的调查资料回来，不知道是不是上天喜欢和内海作对，居然，又一次，鬼使神差地让她有机会路过帝都大学。就像逛街逛到口渴了想去喝杯咖啡，命中注定还是会让你在前方不足一百米的地方遇上一间星巴克一样。

“我发誓！我绝对不是故意想来这里打扰你的！”

“可你确实又来了。”

没有对上她的目光，这里的主人坚守在自己的工作岗位。汤川看够了黑板之后，又转过身来继续专注地对着自己的手提电脑屏幕一动不动，看起来倒和自己嘴上说的不一样，丝毫没有被她的到来而影响到自己的工作。

看上去是这样，不知道是不是装的而已。

内海也想不通，既然自己的本意并不是要来打扰他，为什么自己又要傻傻地一路跑着步飞奔过来呢。

“咖啡是刚刚冲的，还热着，你自己去倒。”

“可以吗？那我不客气咯！”

“……嗯。”

也多得那碍事的电脑屏幕挡住了内海的视线，她完全看不见他到底在干什么，也不知道他此刻脸上的表情到底是微笑冷笑苦笑还是根本没表情，只知道他今天特爽快。

“可是……咳咳咳……”

她再度因为说话太急而一时喘不过气，不停地捶着自己胸口，咳嗽得不可抑止。

几不可闻地轻叹一声，汤川终于坐不住了，索性合上了电脑，摘下自己的眼镜丢到一边，起身亲自挪到流理台给她倒了杯温水，放到她面前：

“是谁前天还在说，决定从此要自己一个人努力，再也不靠我帮忙了，一定会好好工作？”

“老师！我有在很努力地工作啊……”

说罢，内海开始拿出自己包里粉红色封皮的工作记录本在他面前使劲挥舞。

“你看呀，这次的案件超棘手，所以费了好长时间才在案发现场附近找到了很重要的线索，我直觉这次一定能够破案，再给我一点时间就好。”

“嗯，然后呢。”

汤川扬起嘴角，退回去随意地靠在流理台边上，双手插在实验大白袍的口袋里，饶有兴味地看着她一个人说得眉飞色舞。

“然后啊——就在这个时候，我终于到了因被烈日暴晒而支持不住的地步了，竟然……竟然刚好倒在了帝都大学的门口！”

——简直是天时地利人和全齐了。

“所以，汤川老师，我今天来找你真的不是故意的，是刚好。”

“所以，你除了这个说法，还能换点别的什么解释吗？”

汤川显然不打算买她的账，对她这话半信半疑。然而内海也知道他的脾气向来如此，早就摸清了这个人嘴上没商量地说着“不接受”，实际上也没有几次是真的不信她说的话的。

“不，请你给我一点时间纠正一下你的说法好吗……”

接着她的解释在汤川听来仿佛已经超脱了三次元而存在：

倒下也就算了，好不容易找到一个可以歇息的地方，所以她即便用尽最后一丝力气也要爬起来顽强地直“奔”实验室。当然，路途上少不了有些波折，比如被大学生跑来搭讪、不小心一脚撞到了一堆废弃装修材料上疼得哇哇叫蹦蹦跳之类的。

“我披荆斩棘才一路冲到你面前，你真的不觉得我有着多么让人折服的毅力吗？”

“不觉得。”他平淡无奇地答。

“老师！”

“所以……”

汤川正要抬头开口说什么，可还没把话说完，下一秒已经被她打断。

“所以老师你就别问了，总之就这样，我说完了，不许反驳。”

——赢了！

内海的心里正有一个得意的小人儿举着胜利的旗帜来回跳跃。而这回显然是轮到汤川脑子不够用了，几个回合的单枪匹马对战后，他竟然会在紧要关头宣告战败。

“……内海。”他有些怨念地盯着她。

“等等，这是什么？”

没等他反应过来要怎样才能扳回局势，内海犀利的猫眼已经在桌面上发现了能吸走她全部注意力的新奇之物：被收拾得干干净净的桌面上，一个小巧玲珑的淡金色盒子特别惹眼。

这绝对不是原本应该存在在这里的东西，起码之前来了这么多次都没看见过。

“汤川老师，这是什么？”

上面的封条有被开封过的痕迹，乍眼看盒子上并没有写任何说明。还没真正凑近看是什么东西，隔得有一段距离的她嗅了嗅却可以闻到一种不属于实验室的馥郁香气，有点像是淡淡的昙花与甜甜的香草交织的味道。

就这么眼巴巴看着，在这里的主人正式发话前，她不太敢乱碰，生怕又像上次那样不小心碰到了不该碰的东西，差点引发实验室灾难。

汤川没有回答她。从她进来开始，他除了有点应付式地时不时应她几个字之外，实际上也没认真理会她，一直都是她在自顾自地说个不停，而他始终施施然地站一边盯着她，观察了不知道多久却一点反应都不多给。

“老师……”

眼看着汤川就要喝完一杯咖啡，结束歇息重新回到座位上继续沉迷工作，她再次无力地呼唤走远的他，表情十足一只会喵喵喵叫唤着自己主人的小猫。

她温软轻柔的声音，大概也不属于这个次元。

而这次，他连坐都还没坐下来，最后定了定神望着自己桌面数秒，终于彻底放弃了今天之内把论文改完的计划，停下手中的工作向她身边走去。

“是香水。”

像是终于引到自己的猎物上钩，他有不经意地在侧过脸的瞬间弯起嘴角，但很快又恢复到原来那个一本正经的样子。还差一点走到她面前时，他稍微伸长了手拿过了她面前已经饮尽的棕色咖啡杯，走到流理台前先为她加满了杯子，再把壶中剩余的咖啡倒给自己。

“分子的无规则运动会产生物质迁移现象，而物质的迁移又和众多因素有关，诸如温度，分子间隙，分子数目等等……”

他一边说着，一边把冒着热气的杯子物归原主，接着拿起了她好奇的那盒子，直截了当放到她面前，一个眼神示意她从这一刻开始可以随意了。

“这不是什么危险的东西，只是今天上课需要讲到‘分子动理论’，所以来的路上买了这瓶香水回来当实验教材。”

“用香水当教材？老师你为什么偏偏选了这样的东西……”

她还是第一次知道他对这种东西也有研究，看起来老师一点都不像是有这种情趣的人。

“你，确定没有打着别的心思？”

“为什么要这么说？”汤川一脸不懂她在说什么的样子看着她眨了眨眼。

“因为……”

内海很想说，此刻的汤川学看起来真的相当可疑。只是一旦知晓了自己面前的是完全没有危险的物品后，她有些兴奋地开始拿在自己手中左看右看，爱不释手。

看起来她就像是得到宝物的小孩子一样，水灵的眼睛也透露出动人光彩。

“香水啊，我很久以前就想要了。”

不过，刑警整天要在外面奔波，实在是没什么机会用得着，所以她从来没有动过要买香水和用香水的念头。当然，实际上现实中连会送她这样的东西的对象都是不存在的。

“你喜欢的话，送给你。”

“送……送给我？！”

内海顿时间睁大自己的眼睛不可置信地惊呼起来，她明明就没有在他面前把自己的想法说出口。

“不喜欢？”

“我喜欢啊，可是……”

正值日光渐渐落幕的傍晚，黄昏的光如丝缎般温柔地从流理台后的窗外倾泻进这间实验室里，冷冰冰的科学气息被这散发在空气中的淡淡甘甜溶化。无声的沉默仿佛将彼此间不经意留下的意料之外镌刻在时间里，使得沾染上香气的记忆越发永恒。

他对着她站着，逆着光，以至于她看不清他此刻的表情又是什么。

许久，她听见他熟悉的声音再一次响起：

“我从来都不觉得我应该是个很难懂的人，可你总是在问，哪里有那么多‘但是’和‘为什么’？”

我有吗？一直在问？内海不禁皱起了眉头，歪着头对着他用手指指着自己说：

“我？没有吧……老师你怎么最近连这些事都开始计较了？”

“计较？”

对于她的理解，汤川又开始束手无策了：

“虽然多提出问题是好事，但是对你和我而言，你多提出问题就等于给我多制造不必要的困惑。换句话说，本来有价值的问题，被你问出来之后就会显得毫无意义，你本来可以什么都不问的，所以我完全不能理解你为什……”

对方还想继续用自己一贯教学的口吻来陈述自己的观点，这让内海再也憋不住想要立刻中止与他的辩论大会。

“Stop！”

内海大叫一声，阻止了他继续说多哪怕一个字。

“我是知道我一直和老师都不是一个世界的，但是我来这里才不是为了当你的学生，我可是很努力的想要……”

哼，算了。

正是气在头上的她，本打算起身拿起自己的手提包掉头就跑，没想到一转身就猛地记起了什么，回头又走到桌子前伸爪子一捞。

——还有香水！

“老师的好意，我——就——收——下——了！再见！”

她故意用力把高跟鞋踩在地面上发出嗒嗒嗒的声响，大摇大摆走出实验室，一路上还不住地小声碎碎念，说着“再也不理你了”、“从今天起绝对要靠自己”之类的话。

——每次都是这样，怎么这个世界上总有一些顽固又不解风情的怪人！

不，其实就他一个，汤川学。

“哼！”

直到听见她的脚步渐行渐远，脚步声越来越小，到完全听不见为止，汤川才松了一口气，收回了自己的思绪，转身回到自己的专座上，继续重启今天之内把论文改完的计划。

一切回归原位，仿佛意外从未发生。

不过，桌上少了一瓶买回来全新仅拆的Dior Addict香水，物理学者的脸上不再是让人看不透的表情，反倒是多了几分难得一见的意犹未尽的悦然。

【Ongoing.】

“城之内前辈，我来了哦！”

内海用爽朗的声音兴高采烈地向办公室里的美人打起招呼来，随即“咔啦”一声拉开了门，微笑着迫不及待扑向那位向她张开双臂用温暖怀抱迎接她的法医小姐。

“好久不见！小薰~”

虽然这里是法医的办公室，但只要城之内在这里，周围的气氛就一定会变得特别不同。

“快过来这里，我等你好久了。”

城之内的手边正放着大杯还冒着丝丝凉气的雪糕，见内海来到，她又打开自己身后的小冰箱，向内海展示着自己昨天才刚进货的战利品——除了雪糕之外，原来城之内还特地为她的到来准备了其他她爱吃的甜品。

“喜欢吃什么都可以随便拿，别客气。”

“哇，我来了~”

上一刻心里明明还有几分矜持，脑子里至少还装满了办正事的案件资料，然而只要踏入这个神圣领域，那些资料立即被她按下了“Delete”，瞬间清空得一干二净。现在，她只需要为了眼前的这一堆甜品乐开了怀，别的什么都不用想了。

“那我就恭敬不如从命啦。”

说罢，她向那堆散发着诱人气息的甜品飞奔而去，不带一丝犹豫。

然而，就在她正要贴近时，她敏锐的眼神还扫到了部分让她瞬间就警觉起来的诡异身影。

身为一位合格的刑警，怎么说也好，最基本的洞察力和自觉她无论如何还是有的。

——这是……穿着阿玛尼西装三件套的，谁？

“啊！为什么汤川老师会出现在这里？！”

她突然无比惊讶地大叫起来，睁大眼睛难以置信地把目光全部聚焦到城之内的身后，并且用手直指那个一直不吭声藏在角落里摆弄显微镜的人。

这表情一点也不像是见鬼，而像是见到了比鬼还厉害的东西。

“那是……那是汤川……”

她结结巴巴地支吾了半天，完全没办法接受这个现实。前些天才因为某些事情，正和这个人闹别扭，都在实验室放了狠话说绝对不要再见的！

城之内见此，耸了耸肩，倒是有些哭笑不得。

“你们……又怎么了？”

她顺手拿过碟子里一个樱花和果子不由分说地塞进内海手里，向她解释起来：

“知道你下班要来我这里，伽利略老师今天带了超多好吃的过来哦，这些，那些——全部都是。”

话音刚落，说时迟那时快，她又拿起一个红豆团子塞到内海的另一只手上。

“尽管放心吃，这个时候就不要跟伽利略老师客气啦，对吧？”

——天啊。

被事实直击自己内心之后，内海欲哭无泪地看了一眼一脸微笑的城之内：

“那个，的确是汤川老师吗？”

“就是如假包换的本人哦。话说，小薰你是不是太久没有见到伽利略老师了，所以今天见到他很激动？”

“对，我是真的很激动……”惊吓得心脏都要停跳的那种激动。

城之内没意识到此时的内海正恨不得掘地三尺找个地方躲起来，她一边心想着要赞扬伽利略选择在实验室约会真是个好主意，一边扭过头给不远处正朝这个方向看过来的汤川使了一个眼色。

汤川早就料到了，要是内海知道自己也出现在这里的话，一定就是这样的反应不会有错——她最近似乎得了“汤川学惊吓综合症”。

非要寻根问底的话，他其实也不是不明白她为什么会成了这个样子。

“还傻站在那里的话，雪糕都要融化了。”

他叹了叹气，提醒她一句，接着继续波澜不惊地回到对受到强电流电击坏死的细胞组织的观察上，看起来一点都不像有被内海一惊一乍的表现所影响。

“……是。”内海沮丧地应了一声。

汤川并不知道，内海此刻的内心全是为自己刚才看见甜品就失控的形象而哀悼。她耷拉着脑袋，又瞄了一眼不声不响间已经干掉不知道多少杯雪糕的城之内，顿时间觉得今天自己在这个法医办公室里真是面子全无。

“先说明啊，我有好好工作的，汤川老师。”

“哎呀，现在是下班后的时间，难得休息就别谈工作了。”

城之内拍了拍内海的肩膀，看着他俩的笑容越发灿烂。

“不过我原本还真的以为，你和伽利略老师是说好了一起过来的，我看你刚到的时候不是很兴奋吗，我就想你俩在我这里约会有这么高兴吗……哈哈哈……”

“我们才不是约会，而且我完——全不想被老师看见我吃甜品的样子。”内海痛苦地捂着自己的脸埋头认真反省。

视线完全被甜品吸引着，毫无理性可言，简直破坏形象，实在太难为情了。

“可是，自从我告诉伽利略老师你超喜欢下班来我这里吃甜品之后，不止这一次，老师之前每次过来都会带上一堆好吃的放在我这里。”

解释完缘由，城之内又干净利落地消灭完一杯香草雪糕，开始拿起了一个和内海手里一样的和果子，意味不明地笑了笑后，扬了扬手不到三秒钟就把和果子吞到自己嘴里，义无反顾地朝自己辉煌的甜品之路进发。

“小薰，多谢款待啦。”

“前辈你在说什么？才不是这样的！”

内海使劲摇着头，想要否认这场莫名其妙的误会，情急之下抬起自己的手想也不想就把手里拿着的和果子塞到城之内的嘴里，自己的脸却已经变得和那樱花和果子一样红。

“完全不可能的事！”她大喊。

“完全不可能？”

听见这几个字眼，汤川终于从显微镜的目镜挪开了自己的双眼，重新戴上了眼镜，起身穿行于有些窄的法医办公室里，三步并两步地迈到了她的面前。

也不知道是故意还是习惯，他俯身把脸凑近她耳边轻语：

“那你为什么要来这里？你不觉得矛盾吗？为什么是完全不可能发生的事？现在不是已经发生了吗？”

“够了！”

内海捂住了自己双耳，紧紧闭上了眼。

“真不知道老师你为什么可以问出这么多无中生有的问题！”

“制造问题的人可是你自己啊。”

他理所当然地对她露出笑容，这次他绝对做好了万全准备，随时都可以轻而易举反击，稳占上风。他替她打开了城之内的小冰箱，从里面拿了一盒草莓味的雪糕塞到她手里。

“追求自己喜欢吃的东西没有错。”

“我……你……”

一种不知道是羞愧还是难为情还是生气的感情促使内海脸红得更厉害，她彻底在自己的位置上愣住了，完全不知道接下来应该怎么办才好。

识相的城之内早已经携同自己的宝贝甜品逃到隔壁另一个同事的办公室里，隔着玻璃窗默默地在品尝美食之余享受免费看戏的优惠。

同事好奇地走过来她身边问：

“城之内小姐，你的办公室怎么了？是有人在吵架吗？”

“和自己的‘sweet heart’吵架什么的……有时候也是恋爱的必需品，不是吗？”

她总觉得自己今天的甜品貌似吃得有点多了，唔，甚至有些甜掉牙了呢。

【After.】

“啊，好痛……”头好痛。

——对了，天亮了吧，该起床了。

从上一个交织着甜甜的草莓味的美梦中不情愿地醒来，好不容易她终于想要撑开自己沉重的眼皮，却发现从黑暗中睁开眼，目之所及的一切都是纯白的。

纯白色的天花板，纯白色的床单，纯白色的被子，连窗帘、衣柜全部都是纯白色的，周围的一切就像被雪浸洗过一样，只是这儿一点都不冰冷，反而让人觉得暖洋洋的。

对了，好像被涂满奶油的蛋糕，或者牛奶味的雪糕，还有稍稍挡住太阳的绵羊云的感觉。

——好舒服，好喜欢。

“……唔……嗯……”

她还是很困，又或许是睡得迷迷糊糊还没醒透。砸吧砸吧了嘴后，一个翻身，她的手搭在了不知道是什么但是感觉好温暖好厚实的东西上。

——没事，只要天还没掉下来，就能继续睡下去。

“薰……内海，内海薰……”

再次不受控制地合上眼之后，没睡多久，内海依稀听见自己耳边有人开始一声接着一声地唤她的名字，那声音貌似还有点熟悉过头了，总觉得哪里不太对劲。

——不太……对劲？

仿佛是给脑子通电的开关瞬间被合上，整晚都处在短路状态的大脑此时总算因为那声音彻底醒了过来。

她在柔软的床铺中翻了身，把盖在身上的被子掀开丢旁边后，挣扎着坐起来。睡得乱七八糟的长发像门帘一样挡住了自己的视线，拨开碎发后，她很是迷惑地打量着自己眼前新鲜的一切。

——诶？！先等等！

“这不是我的房间啊，我怎么会……”

她顶着自己还有些发疼发晕的脑袋，因为醉酒后的记忆断片而顿时间变得急躁起来，开始使劲折腾搓揉自己散发着一股酒精味道的头发，耳边似乎能听见有奇怪的生物在“嘻嘻”地一边笑着一边绕自己头顶转圈。

“啊，不行不行，一定是还没睡醒。”

梦呓般自言自语一句后，她试图逃避接受现实，索性放弃想明白事情的来龙去脉，再一次往自己身后软绵绵地躺回去。

然而，这一次却没有那么顺利，当她的手拍到了身边堆着被子的位置时，她发现被子底下居然有什么厚实的东西，不仅是被子而已，使得她骤然间触电似的缩开了手，吓了一跳。

“你肯醒过来了？”

“呃……”

她闻声猛地睁大眼睛回望，连忙扒开那团被子。当她看见躺在旁边的汤川被她丢过来的被子差点压得窒息后，她当场宕机哑口无言。

这简直比做梦还要像梦。

她只能在慌乱间随便吐出个语气词来当做自己“听见了”的答复：

“啊……我，我……我是……”

她觉得自己现在脸上的表情一定很难看。

“你知道现在是什么时候吗？”

汤川起身下了床，从一旁的椅子上把她昨晚穿着的外套拿过来，递给她示意她先披上。

“不知道。”

内海不假思索就回了话，也就只有这个时候老实得不行。她尴尬地朝汤川笑了笑，继续摇头四顾，完全不知道现在是什么状况。

直觉脑补出来的来龙去脉大概是这样的——

现在，她正在汤川老师的房间里，然后，一觉醒来之前，哦，大概一直在他的床上睡得像猪一样，怎么叫都不醒。虽然正常人一觉醒来发现自己不在自己的床上，总该是要怀疑一下的，不过看自己的样子除了头发有些乱，衣服领子纽扣开了一颗有些不像样之外，其他什么都维持着前一天的样子，不见有什么不同。

所以，完蛋了。

“啊，汤川老师……”

她发誓她有试图强迫自己冷静下来，然后，慢慢地，把话，问清楚。

“这不对啊，我没理由会……”到了你的床上。

“你真的一点都记不起昨天晚上发生过的事？”

他靠着墙，慢条斯理地开始拾掇着她的只言片语替她把前夜发生的事还原，目光毫不忌讳地落到她衣衫不整的身上，与其说是带着些许责备，不如说其实内海感受到的更多是……高兴？

——不对不对。

“老师你……”

她有些惊愕又有些羞怯，最后还是演变成和他四目相对，不知从何开口。

“想想看，昨天晚上，到底是谁毫无防备就跟着那个做事也没点交代的前辈去庆功宴喝酒？明知道那个人其实也不怎么靠谱，但她非但喝醉了酒不止，还把好心送她离开的人吐得满身都是，现在可好，只要记忆断片就可以名正言顺地一笔勾销了。”

不愠不火的语气听起来虽然平淡至极，但只要是个稍微有良心的人，且曾稍微对他上过心的，当即就听出来他现在可是很认真地在表达着“生气”这回事。

“我……”

借助汤川的话，她貌似是有点印象自己有干过些什么惊人的“好”事。当她终于后知后觉地把事情的经过和结果梳理出来，尤其是发现自己居然还失礼地吐在他身上，她就恨不得立即晕过去或者直接在地上挖个洞把自己埋了。

她支支吾吾地别过了脸，虽然暂时成功躲开了他的视线，却不可避免地继续接受他的逼供。

“话说，那个到底是谁，你想起来了没有？我可是想了一个晚上都没想明白，没准一样在场的你能告诉我一点线索。”

他那只有面对自己真正感兴趣的事物才会露出来的一脸兴致盎然的表情，更加让内海无地自容。

——老师你这分明是明知故问呀！

她开始无意识地用手指绞着自己散乱的发端，看着天花板开始胡说八道：

“那个……啊，对了，我记得昨天晚上自己确实去了庆功会，之后大家聊得很起兴，不就多灌了几杯酒，其实也不算喝了很多，就是太累了所以觉得好困好困，接着……接着就……”

“然后呢？”

“然后，然后就……”她眯着眼装出一副有很努力在思考的模样，“啊，有了，我醒来的时候，转了个头就看见了汤川老师你，再接着……”

——好吧，我真的编不下去了。

“……我什么都不知道了。”她投降了。

“真的？”他挑眉像是故意一样又多问了一遍，“真的什么都不知道？”

“我也就只有吸引你来查案的时候才会骗……不对，我刚刚什么都没说，请老师务必当做什么都没听见！是——我——睡——糊——涂——了！”

她在他面前双手合十请求放过，而他一步步逼近她，居高临下地看着她，脸上的笑容十分耐人寻味。

他最后俯身贴近她的脸，在她耳边轻声说道：

“我，喜欢你。”

“诶？”

“还有，午饭做好了，要不要出来吃随你……或者，你愿意继续躺在我的床上也没关系。”

“……什么啊，我又不是故意麻烦老师你的，我才不要赖着你的床。”

她很小声地嘀咕了一句，然而，很不幸的，还是被耳尖的他一字不漏地听见了。

“你要是希望我下一次把你像条巨型冰鲜鱼那样拖回来直接扔到沙发或者地板上，我无所谓。”

“我有所谓啊！”

还有，为什么我会是一条巨型的冰鲜鱼？！

——诶，不对，上一句？上上一句？

“等等汤川老师，你刚才说什么来着？说到‘赖床’和‘冰鲜鱼’之前……你说了什么来着？”

自从醒过来之后脑子就不太好使的她，现在才反应过来自己到底遗漏了什么，比起与他争辩无意义话题更为重要，急需趁他还没反悔逃跑前必须确认的事。

“你说……你喜欢我？我没听错？”

汤川并没有回答“是或否”，只是他发自内心的喜悦恐怕早已悄然化作嘴角那抹上扬的弧度，再也掩饰不了，哪怕真的一字不答，恐怕答案也会从眉目之间呼之欲出。

“那，你也喜欢我吗？”

那样的问题，就像万物之谜终究有一天需要回到生命的原点来解答，其实最后并不会让人觉得费解。

“我……我喜欢汤川老师！”

她几乎是尽全力喊出来这个回答，哪怕此刻自己的心跳都加速得快要蹦出胸口，但她依然把心一横，没有多想，朝着他的方向往前踏出那长久以来都忍耐着不曾真正踏出的第一步。

“下次，你想问什么，想说什么，真的不需要用整个晚上打草稿的。冰鲜鱼可不会在深夜醉醺醺地抱紧别人，不停地重复着同一句话，还一个劲地索吻。”

“哈？”这算是什么回答……

——他说整个晚上？！我醉醺醺？！抱着别人不住地重复着同一句话还不停索吻？和谁？！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

想到这里，她的脸上又唰一下像熟透了的苹果般全红透了，突然间表现出难以置信的神情，同时双手不禁直接捂住了自己的嘴。

“老师，你竟然！你竟然……”

——真是这个世界上第一超级腹黑可恶的大笨蛋！

【Forever.】

只想一直就这样安静地陪在你的身边，不停地问你。

一遍又一遍。

不管问什么，不管怎样问。

“你，喜欢我吗？”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> ※此篇创作于2010.08.10，现版本为2019.05第2次修改，特此说明。
> 
> 关于“何度も闻きたい”：  
> 这个标题出自西野カナ – 《もっと…》。写的时候我也是听着这首歌，把一直想写的那个“告白”的场景写完的。  
> （不过翻了一下百科，没想到这首歌也已经发行快10年了。明明我开始听这首歌写文那会儿，这首歌才出了不到一年的……）
> 
> 关于某段小插曲：  
> 此篇是2010年为了百度神探伽利略贴吧七夕节活动写的小甜饼，后因各种原因最后没能收录到贴吧同人的合本里，很是遗憾。时隔多年，此番借自己出本的机会将这篇再作修改，一并收录，也算是圆了当年的一个心愿。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


End file.
